Repentance
by Mathais
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of the Legendary Warriors, Lucemon's Holy Data is sent to repent for what he has done as a Champion of the Light.


Story Title: Repentance

Chapter Title: Six: The Number of Evil

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Digimon Frontier, Gundam Wing

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Summary: After his defeat at the hands of the Legendary Warriors, Lucemon's Holy Data is sent to repent for what he has done as a Champion of the Light.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Digimon Frontier and Gundam Wing.

**OoOoO**

"You have been sentenced." A dark voice stated.

"Please no!" A child's voice cried out, the darkness in there having been dispelled.

"You will be sent to-" The voice didn't have a chance to finish.

Three ethereal figures showed up in the plane. The female one spoke up. "I will not let you send him to Digital Hell, Anubismon."

Anubismon snarled back. "Why not Ophanimon? He almost destroyed your Digital World and the adjoined Ningenkai!"

The male spoke up next. "This is his Holy data. We're not letting you sentence him to Digital Hell. We will allow you to sentence his Dark data and Shadow data."

"This is our decision." The last one, a beast, stated. "We are the ruling body in our world from whence he came from. The Light," it pointed to the male, "the Darkness," Ophanimon was next to be pointed at, "and the Shadow." it pointed to itself. "You, Anubismon, are the ruler of the Digital Afterlife, where all those who aren't to be reborn stay."

"Where do you send him then?" Anubismon sighed reluctantly.

"Might I make a suggestion?" The Warrior of Heaven had entered the plane, though the signs glowing stronger on him were those of Koori, Ikazuchi, and Kaze. "Seraphimon-sama," he nodded toward the male, "Cherubimon-sama," he nodded toward the beast, "Ophanimon-sama," the female, "and Anubismon-sama?" the Gatekeeper was last.

"Yes Susanoomon?" Seraphimon asked, appraising the warrior.

"Send him here," Susanoomon waved his hand and a world destined for war appeared, "to repent. Make him one of the Champions of Light."

"Of course." Anubismon smiled. "Have him repent there."

"Anything but Digital Hell." The child pleaded.

"Your judgment is served." Ophanimon ordered sternly.

"By call of the Great Angels from whence you came from," Anubismon stated, "you have been sentenced to become a human and walk as a Champion of Light. Good luck in your journey."

The angel child nodded as he was sucked into the portal, eyes full of sorrow.

"Good bye... Lucemon." The Great Angels and the Warrior of Peace faded.

"Enjoy your time there." Anubismon whispered as he turned to other digital souls.

**OoOoO**

Quatre Rabera Winner woke up with a start. Clutching his soft sheets to his naked body, he fought to even out his breathing. It was a hard task, considering that he wasn't very well rested. Allowing the harsh bursts of air to fill his lungs, Quatre tried to reason out everything. Dammit! That's the sixth dream this week!

Quatre allowed himself to open his eyes. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. 7:06 AM the clock said. Quatre grimaced. He always seemed to wake up at this moment. 6-6-6 Quatre snapped his head up. "Who's there?" He shouted.

6-6-6

6-6-6

6-6-6

Quatre buried his head into his pillow again. "Stop it!"

6-6-6

The number of evil.

6-6-6

The time of reckoning.

6-6-6

6-6-6

6

6

6

"STOP IT!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs before breaking into a fit of hysterical sobs.

The door to his room slammed open as Rashid rushed in. "Master Quatre, are you all right?"

6-6-6

Tear-stained eyes turned to his bodyguard before they were hastily wiped away. "I'm all right now Rashid."

Rashid folded his arms across his chest. "You don't sound all right."

"But I am." Quatre insisted, but it was lost on the older man.

"That's it. I'm getting Mr. Chang and Miss Relena here." Quatre winced.

After the defeat of Dekim Barton and Mariemaia and the subsequent destruction of the Gundams, everyone had parted ways. Well, most of them. Heero had gone off into the shadows, no one knowing where he was. Duo had returned to the scrap heap with Hilde - Quatre hadn't heard from him in months. Trowa went back to the traveling circus and Quatre didn't even know which colony they were on - let alone a specific place. Wufei joined the Preventers as Thunder. They kept in regular contact, especially after several attempts were made on Quatre's life (a couple of hackers kept that off the press). Relena also kept in close contact. After all, the Winner Corporation under Quatre's leadership had been booming and was also peaceful.

"Please don't Rashid." Quatre pleaded.

"Too late." His bodyguard said gruffly.

Quatre sighed and put his hand to his head. "Don't let this get out to the media."

"I won't." Rashid swung out, closing the door behind him.

Quatre leaned back against his bed and groaned. _Oh hell... Both Wufei and Relena on my case? I'd be as good as dead._

_Don't die yet._

Quatre snapped his eyes open. "Who?"

A shadowy figure hovered over Quatre's bed for just a second. _Darkness._ It then vanished.

The ex-Gundam pilot buried his face into his pillows and sobbed.

**OoOoO**

"Quatre."

Said teen turned at looked up from his seat. Relena was to the left of his door, Wufei to the right. Despite her peaceful ways, Relena was staring darkly at him with Wufei the same.

"Anou... yes? Would you like a seat?" Quatre gestured to two chairs in the room.

Both sat, but retained their stares at the boy. "Hai?"

Wufei cocked his head to the side. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Anou..." Quatre mumbled before grimacing. "I didn't want to bother you."

Relena sighed exasperatedly. "You won't bother us. And why are you speaking like that?"

Quatre shrugged helplessly. "It started on July 4th."

Wufei began to pace. "But what are they about?"

"A angel, a corrupt angel." Quatre whispered. "They told of the evil things and how he almost destroyed a world. One of them was an expanse of snow though. I also seem to be speaking in Japanese, though the language is mostly lost in this day and age."

Relena folded her hands as she thought, unknowingly, something on her chest glowed. "And it started on July 4th? Any other incidents?"

Quatre nodded reluctantly, as something started to glow on his chest also, hidden by his clothing. "Today. There was this mantra in my head. It kept repeated the number six. There was also the fact that I always seem to wake up at 7:06."

Wufei's eyes widened as he felt a soft glow beneath his Preventers clothing, but it wasn't that glow that made his eyes widen. "Six! The number six!"

Quatre's eyes widened. "It has everything to do with six!"

Relena searched her purse and pulled out a pen and a pad. "7:06. If you move an hour over, you get..."

"666." Wufei finished, frowning.

"It started on July 4th." Relena sighed. "Add six months to the end of the Dekim Barton Incident, December 28th, you get June 28th. Add six days, you get July 4th."

"Everything is ruled by the number six." The color faded from Quatre's face. "But why?"

"It's the number of evil." A dark voice chuckled. All three turned to see a shadowy figure enter the room.

"Who are you?" Wufei shouted, placing himself in front of the two blondes.

It looked like a man. He was half dark, half light, and had two wings sprouting from his black. He grinned ferally. "Lucemon Falldown Mode."

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


End file.
